A Captured Heart
by LokiTheWolf
Summary: Well, this paid off. At first I didn't like it, but this is the best time of my life. With some challenges.    YAOI WARNING! Sonadow, SonicXShadow. Don't like? Don't read. My first fanfic, so be nice.
1. Normality

This is my first fanfic, so don't blame me if it's bad,(lol) please review!

~ LokiTheWolf

Chapter 1

Sonic was excited and nervous about his first day in high school. As he got ready he was considering how it would be to be new, and if he would get into the right group of friends. Of course he knew all his old friends would be going, but he still thought about it. As he laced up his shoes, he noticed his watch. "Oh crap I'm late!" He yelled out loud as he raced out of the door with untied shoes and no breakfast. 'Man, this sucks,' he thought. 'But at least I didn't forget my bag!' He bounded towards his new school and quickly caught up with his best friend Tails, who he had known since they were little kids. "Tails! Hey Tails!" he yelled across the noisy hallway as all the teens were scrambling for class. "Huh? Oh hi Sonic!" Tails yelled back as he was shoving himself through the crowd to get to Sonic. As soon as Tails got to him Sonic took a step forward and tripped on his shoelaces. "What the-!" Tails yelled but he was cut of as Sonic crashed in to him, sending them tumbling to the floor, their bodies tangled together.

Almost everyone in the hallway saw them, and they all burst out laughing! Sonic thought he heard some people yell "gay" and by that he was very offended by that, since he wasn't gay.

But him being offended was no match to the fact that this incident ruined his entire reputation at this school. He pushed himself off of Tails, and trudged off with his head hanging low, headed for the first class, science.

As he walked into the classroom he noticed that all his friends were there, and a strange emo looking hedgehog sitting at a table, alone. 'Oh well,' He thought, 'He doesn't look important.' All his friends noticed him except Tails, who was sitting next to Knuckles with his head down. When he saw the teacher, he sighed, because their new science teacher was just a normal, old, guy. "Hello children." He said in a plain voice. "We should start out by introducing ourselves." "Pfft. Figures." Sonic mumbled to himself quietly. "We will start on the right, and end on the left." the teacher said in his boring voice again. "I'm Sonic." Sonic said first. "Knuckles, call me Knux." Knuckles remarked. "Tails." Tails quietly said, seeming to still be upset. "Hiya, I'm Amy!" Sonic's other friend who is obviously obsessed with him said loudly, sort of screeching. "Silver." Sonic's nerdy friend remarked smugly. Next it was the strange hedgehog's turn. He said in a rather quiet, deep sounding voice," My name is Shadow." 'Shadow eh?' Sonic thought. 'Sounds weird.' The rest of the day went normally, and as soon as he got home, Sonic went up to his room to think about things.

So? how did ya like it? Again, plz comment and review, bye!

Sonic: I'm not gay!

_***~.:LOKI:.~***_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic franchise and I never will! XD


	2. Fun

Chapter 2

Sonic was wondering if Tails was that angry at him about the accident. He also thought about the random teens that called him gay. That made him pretty mad. 'Retarded kids, I'm am NOT gay.' he fumed in his mind. Then he thought about the strange hedgehog named Shadow. 'He was...kind of weird...' Sonic thought. 'He seemed strange.' Sonic was tired because of school so he went to bed without dinner. When he woke up he made sure to tie his shoes and realized he was running a little late again so he grabbed a bagel and his bag and then sprinted out the door. When he got outside he noticed Shadow walking to school on the other side of the street. 'Oh, he must live nearby.' he thought. Then he sped up and sprinted yet again to school. Nothing bad happened in the hall, so the day was pretty normal and nothing strange happened at all. When Sonic got out of school he walked forward a few steps ant then bumped into Shadow. "Oh, hey Sonic." Shadow said, noticeably louder than usual. "Hi Shadow, uhh, what's up?" Sonic said, with an awkward tone. "Oh nothing really, I wanted to ask someone this, I got two tickets to that new movie Zombie Massacre and I wanted to know if you want to go on Friday." "Oh sweet! I want to see that movie so bad! Ok i'll go!" "Alright, let's meet here on Friday. We can walk to the movie theater, it's not far from here." "Ok, see ya on Friday!" Sonic said as he ran off towards home. Friday soon came and Sonic approached the school,looking for Shadow. Shadow was leaning on the door patiently. Sonic ran up to meet him, and then they headed off. They eventually got to the movie theater, and went inside for popcorn and drinks and then went to find the movie. When they were inside in the middle of the movie, Sonic reached inside the popcorn bucket and his hand touched Shadow's. He flinched and slowly pulled his hand out of the bucket carefully so he wouldn't spill any popcorn. After the movie was over they stood by the theater for a minute. "Hey Sonic," Shadow said. "Yeah?" "You want to hang out at my house? I live near here." "Ok, sure." "Sweet! Let's go." Shadow said, excitedly. They jogged to Shadow's house and he unlocked the door. "I guess my parents aren't home." Shadow said as they stepped inside the fancy, two-story home. "Nice! This place is big." Sonic said as his voice

echoed across the big house with marble counter tops and abstract furniture. "Come on, let's go to my room." Shadow said while walking up the staircase. They then walked into a master bedroom with game systems, a flat screen TV, a double bed, and much more. "Woah! This is an awesome room!" Sonic exclaimed gazing at the utterly amazing bedroom. Shadow stepped in and secretly locked the door behind him.

How did ya like it? Please rate, comment and review!

*~.:LOKI:.~*


	3. Terror

Chapter 3

Shadow closed in on the boy, cornering him and then pushing him onto the bed. "Ah-AH! Shadow! What the hell are you doing!" Sonic screamed with fear for the ebony hedgehog's intentions. "What I've been meaning to do for a while, Sonic." Shadow said with his deep, serious voice. He pinned Sonic down and kissed him. "Oh my god!" Sonic screamed. He pushed Shadow off of him and ran to the door of the bathroom. He locked himself inside and could hear Shadow's frequent calls of "Come here, lover" and "Come out, gorgeous". He smashed the window and jumped out. When he landed, he heard something crack and he felt intense pain in his arm but he staggered up and ran as fast as he could back towards home. He glanced back out and saw Shadow running out of the house. Sonic pushed himself even harder to run even faster, because Shadow was fast. He was sweating and panting and he felt like he was going to die. Well, he wanted to die. But he ran home and locked the door behind him. He ran up to his room and suddenly felt lightheaded. "Ugh...That was horrible." Then he suddenly

saw the door creak open, and ruby eyes peeking through. His heart raced as the tall, dark hedgehog walked in his room and devilishly smirked with glistening white teeth, almost fangs.

"Oh god...No..." Sonic said to himself as the ebony hedgehog loomed over him, emerald eyes locked on to ruby. Sonic stared at the hedgehog, his eyes widening with fear, as the tall, dark one once again locked the door. Shadow's large red eyes and his huge smile made him look insane as he loomed in closer, closer to the trembling cobalt blue hedgehog who was so chocked up with fear he could not utter one word. Shadow pulled an object, a sharp object out of his jacket pocket and swung down with force, piercing the boy's arm, and all of Sonic's vision went black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Ooh! Mysterious chapter, isn't it! I'm gradually getting better, I suppose.

*~.:LOKI:.~*

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, I only own this story and my laptop! XD


	4. Horror

Chapter 4

When Sonic awakened he was on his bed, soaked in blood and other "bodily fluids" and he couldn't see if Shadow was there or not. He sat and sobbed for a few minutes and then went to his bathroom to patch up his wound and clean himself off. He realized It was morning, and went down to his kitchen. And there he was. Shadow. Shadow was sitting on the couch, looking up and staring at the azure hedgehog who had just awakened from his slumber. "Sh-Shadow." Sonic stammered staring with fear at the ebony figure sitting in HIS house. "Oh yes, Sonic. I'm glad you're awake. You were out for quite some time! It's already Sunday!" Shadow explained to the afraid and confused hedgie. "Su-Sunday?" Sonic stammered again, unable to speak full sentences due to fear. "Yes, boy! Sunday!" Shadow said back, aggravated. "Hey, by the way, I want to explain something to you." Shadow said, eagerly. "Yes?" Sonic stuttered. "It's about semes and ukes." Shadow then explained all there is to semes and ukes, and said, "And I would like you to be my uke." Sonic just stood there, petrified about what Shadow had just explained. "I-I'll think about it." Sonic managed to say and he walked back to his room.

He sat and thought, 'So, If I be this guy's "uke", I'll live. If I don't, I'll probably die. Hmm... Well, It probably won't be THAT bad, and I want to live the rest of my life, so I'll do it.' He walked down the stairs and came back to Shadow. "Okay, I've decided. I'll be your uke." He stood firm and said it loud, staring at the cold red eyes that suddenly glimmered. "I knew you would say yes." Shadow retorted, smirking. "By the way, where are my parents?" Sonic firmly questioned the creepy black hedgehog. "Oh Sonic, don't you remember? They're away for a month." "Tch!" Sonic spat out loud, remembering that his parents had gone on vacation, leaving him at home alone. "Well Sonniku, how about we go have some fun?" Shadow said, trying to seduce him. "Uhh, I have an appointment..." Sonic said, nervously. "Ha ha ha! How funny you are Sonic dear. Now come on, lets go." Shadow said while picking up Sonic bridal style and heading to his room. "Gah! Shadow! Let me go! Go home! I gotta take a nap!" Sonic squealed, twisting and writhing in Shadow's arms, finally escaping. "Oh, ok! I'll go. But I'll be back tomorrow!" Shadow said, while walking out the door. Sonic sighed, "Ohhh... What did I get myself into?"

Woot! I'm getting better, huh?

*~.:LOKI:.~*

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog. I give credit to SEGA and Sonic Team for making Sonic.


	5. Truth

Chapter 5

It was finally Monday, and Sonic was stressed and he didn't want to go to school. Shadow had been texting him constantly so every 5 minutes a _"ding"_ noise would come from his cell phone, keeping him up all night. He groaned, slipped on his clothes, and went in the living room. He didn't wake up late this time, so he chugged down a glass of milk and sat down to watch TV. After about 15 minutes of TV, it was time to leave so he grabbed his bag and headed to the door. When he opened it Shadow was standing right at it, waiting for him. "GYAHH!" Sonic screamed when he opened the door, freaked out by the ebony hedgehog standing right in his face.

"Finally! You're here! It took you long enough, I didn't knock because I didn't want to wake you up!" shadow cheerily squealed, like a schoolgirl.

"Eheheh... Okay then, I guess we should go to school." Sonic said, sweatdropping.

They walked to school, and went to their first class, and then to their second class, PE, that they both had. They had to play dodgeball and Sonic speedily zipped around, expertly dodging and throwing balls like the athletic guy he was. Some girls swooned at the feats of Sonic, and Shadow sent sharp, jealous glares to them. After PE, they split apart and Sonic went to biology and Shadow to physics.

**SHADOW'S POV**

When I split away from Sonic, I noticed some girls staring at him. _"How dare they! Sonic is mine!" _I thought, _"Those girls better not lay a finger on him, or I'll rip their heads off!__ Sonic is for me, and me only! Oh god. I should be less girly. He is my uke, after all!" _

**~NORMAL POV~**

The school day once again went normally, and Sonic met up with Shadow.

"Hey, Sonic. I have a question to ask you." Shadow said, frowning at his uke.

"Oh yeah? What?" Sonic asked, curious about what Shadow had to say.

"Who were those girls staring at you?" Shadow firmly asked, ruby eyes narrowing at the azure hedgehog.

"Oh yeah! Dude, I don't know those girls." Sonic answered, slightly confused.

"Alright. I believe you. But if they ever even approach you, they won't be using their legs for a while." Shadow warned Sonic.

"Okay, I'll be going home now." Sonic said sarcastically , walking off towards his house.

Shadow followed him home and went off when Sonic told him to go home. Sonic walked inside and went to his room and plopped down on his now clean bed. _"Wow, he really cares about me. I guess this might not be so bad after all."_ He thought. "_You know, I was kinda bi in like, 1__st__ grade but... This might work out." _ He gradually started developing feelings for the ebony hedgehog over the night, and wasn't uncomfortable about it or anything. _"If I'm going to have to be his uke, then so be it. He's pretty hot anyway."_

_Yay! I improved on the layout! This chapter makes me laugh..._

_*~.:LOKI:.~*_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, I give credit to SEGA and Sonic Team for making Sonic though.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6

When Shadow came over to Sonic's house to check up on him after school the next day Sonic had something important to say. "Hi Sonic, What's up?" Shadow cheerily said, still acting girly. "Shadow, I have something to say." Sonic said, finally sounding serious for once in his life. "Aaand what's that?" Shadow squealed, once again like a schoolgirl.

"I should be seme."

"What?"

"I said, I should be seme."

"Wait... I'm seme though!"

"Here, I'll show you why!"

Sonic grabbed Shadow by the arm and threw him on the couch and turned off the lights. In complete

darkness, several different kinds of sound effects lingered throughout the air including shrieks and squeals of Shadow saying, "Sonic stop!" or "Ah! What are you doing-GEEZ!" or things along those lines. After they were done Sonic turned the lights on and smirked at the shriveled up body of Shadow whining. "Hey! If you can dish it out, you gotta be able to take it back!" Sonic yelled at him. "So-Sonic! Sorry... In my other relationship in middle school... I was the uke. So I'm not used to being a seme! I just wanted to be one for once... So I thought you would be a good choice!" Shadow meekly confessed. "Oh Shadow... If It weren't for you, we wouldn't have met." Sonic hugged him and nuzzled up into his unusual patch of soft white fur on his chest.

"I love you, Sonic."

I love you too Shadow. And I always will."

So...? Surprise! Plot change!

*~.:LOKI:.~*


	7. Conflict

Chapter 7

"Hey Shadow?" Sonic said, yawning.

"Yeah?"

"How are we supposed to tell my friends about us?"

"We don't."

"What?" Sonic said, surprised. "We don't cause' then they would hate you." Shadow answered, staring up sweetly at Sonic. "Hmm... OK, I guess that would work. Good idea!" "I'm tired. Can I crash here?" Shadow said, staring at Sonic with big, sparkling eyes trying to convince him to let him stay." "Ahh, fine. I have a huge bed anyway." They trudged up the stairs and slipped into the bed.

When they woke up, Sonic said, "Shadow, I think we should tell them." "Well, they're your friends, so that's fine with me." Shadow said, not really caring about what would happen. "OK, let's get some breakfast and hurry. We're almost late." Sonic said while shoving a piece of toast in his mouth, getting his bag, and running out the door. "Ah! Wait for me!~" Shadow yelled while sprinting out with his bag to Sonic.

When they got to school, Sonic said, "Let's wait till' after school to tell them." "That sounds better, so we won't embarrass ourselves in front of everyone." Shadow remarked. So when school ended, Sonic went off to go gather up his friends behind the school. "Where's Knuckles?" Sonic asked all his confused buddies. "Oh, Knux? He's suspended for fighting. Didn't you know?" Tails answered, not angry anymore at Sonic for the incident before. "Oh, I see. Should of known he was gonna get himself suspended sooner or later." Sonic casually replied, even though he was nervous on the inside. "Well, anyway, I gathered you all here to tell you something really important. You guys will all probably hate me after this, especially Amy, but I need to tell you." Sonic nervously declared. "Well, this is Shadow," "Ehehe...Hi." Shadow sputtered. "And...We're gay." Sonic teetered around while saying this, looking at the shocked and upset faces of his best friends.

Amy started sobbing hysterically, and Tails crossed his arms across his chest and stared with a funny look on his face at Sonic. "You gotta be kidding me." He plainly said, disappointed in his friend. Silver just stood there with shock and disbelief pretty much etched out on his face. Amy turned insane, laughing and crying both at once, sometimes with a giant smile, other times with a quivering frown. She would slap Sonic, and then hug him, and vice versa. "HOW COULD YOU! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN DESTINY FOR US TO BE TOGETHER! AND THIS UGLY BASTARD JUST HAD TO GO AND RUIN IT!" She shrieks at the top of her lungs, pointing at Shadow and lunging on top of him, flailing with kicks and punches, shoving the helpless creature on to the ground, and thrusting multiple kicks into his side. "OH MY GOD!" Sonic screamed, slapping and punching the crazy girl in the face. "GET OFF OF HIM!" "Shadow crawled away, bleeding and with many bruises. "Shadow!" Sonic yelled, dashing over to his injured uke. "Shadow! Are you alright?" He pulled the beat up ebony hedgehog to his side. Shadow curled up into a ball and whimpered. "Don't let her touch me..." He trembled in Sonic's arms, fearful for his life. "It's OK, Shadow. I'll never let her hurt you ever again." Sonic picked up Shadow and hurried away, running back to his house, worried only for his uke.

I love this chapter! So what did you think? Please review!

*~.:LOKI:.~*


	8. Death

Chapter 8

Sonic rushed into the house and gently laid Shadow down onto the couch when the home phone rang. "That's weird, no one ever calls the home phone when my parents are away." He said out loud while answering the phone. "Hmm? What? You must be joking. No?" Sonic started silently weeping while tears rolled down his face. "Sonic, what's wrong?" Shadow asked with concern for his cobalt seme. "M-My parents... They died." He sputtered and salty tears stained his face. "What?" Shadow yelled, trying to get up from the couch but he flinched from the pain and laid back down again. "In a helicopter crash..." He slowly said. "Sonic. I lied to you. I don't have any parents. They died about two years ago." Shadow confessed, guilty about lying to him. "Well, they gave me all their cash in my bank account, and both our parents died, so want to be roommates?" Sonic said while sheepishly grinning. "Oh yeah! I'll help you pack up your stuff!" Shadow eagerly yelled while dashing to Sonic's room to get his stuff. When he ran out they both sprinted to Shadow's house.

When they got inside Shadow took Sonic's stuff up into the guest room, and Sonic plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Shadow returned and sat down next to Sonic, curled up next to him, and slowly snaked his arms around Sonic's chest. He snuggled up to Sonic and purred. Sonic leaned his head onto Shadow's, and they sat and watched TV like that until it got dark. After dark, around 10:00 pm, Shadow sat up and yawned. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed." He stood up and tried to pull Sonic up by the arms but failed. He plopped down on the couch and said, "I can barely stand up. Carry me?" He put the cutest expression he could muster on his face, and Sonic's eyes widened. "Ugh, fine." He said, finally giving up the mental battle of resisting cuteness. He picked him up bridal style and walked up the stairs. "Sonikku?" Shadow squealed with a girly tone in his voice. "What?" Sonic said, tired from carrying his uke. "Will you sleep with me tonight?" He asked his azure seme. "Fine." He replied to the ebony uke. They walked into Shadow's room and slipped into the comfy bed. "Hey Sonic?" Shadow said in the pitch black darkness. "Yeah?" Sonic replied. "Am I ugly?" He asked, slightly whimpering. "Shadow, my uke, you're definitely NOT ugly, Amy is. You are the most beautiful thing the world has ever seen, and it will always be that way." Sonic stated while Shadow snuggled up to him in the darkness.

Getting better? Meh.

*~.:LOKI:.~*


End file.
